


Flying Blind

by KoriMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Consent, F/M, Incest, Pining, Somnophilia, Troy fucking a bunch of randoms while Tyreen has a meltdown, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: Tyreen does not have a crush on her brother. There's a perfectly logical explanation for why she finds the sight of him getting off so hot. Or why him sleeping around pisses her off so much. She does not have a crush on him.She's just in love with him, that's all.(Re-edited to fix both some spelling and formatting issues; AO3 randomly deleted some of my sentences and I had put them back in. Don't edit fic on your phone, kids.)
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Flying Blind

The first time Tyreen saw Troy getting off, they were fifteen, and she honestly didn’t mean to. She’d been coming back from having a shower across the cavern and his bedroom door was cracked. As she got close, she heard his labored breathing, heard him panting softly. It didn’t sound like when he had respiratory issues, or when he had a panic attack. Still, she was worried. Tyreen shuffled closer, and peeked in through the door’s crack. 

Troy was sprawled on his bed, his pajama pants shoved down just enough to tug his dick out. He had his fist wrapped around it, pumping rapidly. Tyreen bit the inside of her cheek trying not to yelp and stumbled away. She practically sprinted to her own room, heart pounding. In her own bed, she lay in the dark, and kept picturing it. Troy’s...thing, had looked **big.**

And he’d been making noise. Tyreen shuddered, trying to think about something else. It was just an awkward sibling moment. It was fine! It was fine. 

Tyreen bit her lip and shoved a hand into her underwear. 

The second time, they’d left Nekrotefeyo far behind them. They were trying to learn about people; it was hard to start a cult when you had zero social skills. That, and they wanted to drink, get high, and generally indulge in every vice known to man. They were on a Maliwan controlled Border planet, and Tyreen had been elbowing her way through a crowded nightclub, looking for her erstwhile brother. She was drunk and exhausted and ready to go home. She found him in a dark corridor that led to the bathrooms. Scratch that; she found _them_.

Troy had evidently disappeared for a reason. He had someone with shiny green hair, and a shinier silver dress, pinned against the wall. His hips were snapping roughly, and his face was buried in their neck. The clubgoer was off their feet, held up by Troy’s robotic arm. Their head was thrown back, eyes screwed closed as they took in deep, ragged gulps of air. Tyreen just stood, stunned, at the mouth of the hallway. The sight was...well. Tyreen couldn’t move; she felt rooted to the spot. The club goer grabbed at Troy’s hair and started trying to bounce on his hips. They started talking, panting into Troy’s ear; Tyreen couldn’t make out the words. She wanted to leave, she told herself to leave. Instead, she pressed herself against the wall to hide in the shadows, and continued watching Troy fuck his new friend into the wall. 

She bolted when the stilling of his hips signalled that Troy was done. She returned to their booth and sat, waiting, ignoring her drink and the ache between her legs. She considered finding a dick attached to something pretty she could ride; but nobody on the floor looked appealing. About ten minutes later, Troy came sauntering back. He’d never looked more pleased with himself. “Can we go.” Tyreen asked flatly, not looking at him. 

“Heh. Yeah, sure sis. I got what I wanted.” He tried to throw an arm around her on the way out, and Tyreen shrugged it off angrily. Troy seemed hurt and confused, but didn’t press her. He asked her if she wanted to watch a movie at home, but she told him she was too tired and locked herself in her room. She felt angry and on the verge of tears and didn’t want to figure out why. 

That night, long after she heard Troy go to bed, Tyreen paced beside her bed. Her body was still electrified, still horny and frustrated. “It’s not a big deal!” She said to herself, gesturing wildly at no one. “It’s, it’s not! You didn’t score tonight, you’re fucking horny. And Troy’s a...Troy’s a good looking guy! Watching him fuck some teeny-bopper club rat is totally kinda sexy...Oh my GOD he is my brother WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?” She threw herself onto her bed and smashed her pillow over her head. “I should cut his dick off if he can’t keep it in his pants!” She groaned into the mattress. She resisted the urge to finger herself. She was too afraid Troy would be the only thing she could think about. 

Troy was a lot more adventurous than Tyreen thought he’d be. Now that Tyreen could leech more often and with more variety, she had a lot more for him to take from. He was much stronger than he’d been in a long time. Free of some of the restrictions his illness had imposed on him, he was devolving into reckless hedonism. Tyreen learned this when she heard him come stumbling home with two other people. Tyreen stayed frozen in front of their fridge, lost in the darkness of their ship’s kitchen. A male and female voice followed Troy down the hall to his room. Okay. Okay. Troy liked guys too. Probably dumb of her to assume he didn’t. She liked everything, why wouldn’t he? 

Cautiously, she padded down the hall and shut herself into her own room. Her bed was against the wall that connected to their rooms, Troy’s right on the other side; they hadn’t even done that consciously. Tyreen didn’t bother coming up with a good excuse for herself. She was going to listen in on Troy’s threesome and get off on it. She’d been fantasizing about getting fucked by two guys at once for years. Porn hadn’t been doing it for her lately...or ever, if she was completely honest. So fuck it. Maybe this would get her there. 

There was some giggling. Whispered conversation. And then the bed creaked loudly, like a heavy weight had dropped onto it. Tyreen felt a twinge of panic. They had gotten their hands on two personal hologram rigs, but if those failed or stuttered, they could be caught. Siren marks could not be passed as normal tattoos, they were far too obvious. She’d even told herself the anxiety was what was killing her sex drive lately. It was a semi-decent excuse. 

Moans and laughter. The bed began to creak again. “Fuck, that looks so good,” the chick breathed. 

“Mmm, want me to suck his cock?” The guy asked softly. 

Tyreen’s breath hitched, just as Troy said, “Fucking do it,” and then moaned loudly moments later. “Your mouth is so hot...mmm, yeah, bob your head, baby.” Tyreen already had a hand in her jeans, desperately rubbing her clit. “Come here, sexy, I wanna finger-fuck you,” he growled. 

“Bossy!” The girl feigned a pout in her voice, but then she was gasping while Troy continued to growl at her. Tyreen was soaking through her underwear now, and her wrist was cramping. She hadn’t stripped and the angle was harsh but she couldn’t stop. The chick was right; Troy was bossy, and he had a dirty mouth too. Whatever he was saying to the two on the other side of the wall sounded filthy. Tyreen could make some of the words: slut, and baby, and _fuck_. The guy was choking on Troy’s cock and sounded like he loved it. The chick was begging. Fuck, Troy was a toppy bastard. Tyreen had always taken charge in bed; now she was getting curious about submitting. 

She came with a nearly silent sob and went limp against her pillow. The bed was still thumping against the wall; Troy was fucking the guy into the mattress. “Harder!” The guy moaned. 

“That good for you, hottie? You like watching me get your girlfriend off?” 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god--” 

Tyreen’s fingers started to move again. 

It did not get better on Pandora. In fact, it got worse. Troy wasn’t just a tall douche with an appealing leer and a lot of ink; he was the God-King. Tyreen had low-key been hoping that Troy would be too turned off by the bandits to continue screwing everything that would hold still long enough. Turns out, there were plenty of fuckable diamonds in the unfuckable rough, and Troy was damn good at finding them. He seemed to like the slender, flexible ground fighters from the Cave Spiders, the brash and friendly mechanical engineers from the Grease Monkeys, and one girl in particular from the BulletTeeth. 

Tyreen hated all of them. Couldn’t stand that her brother had an entire stable of groupies that were all clamboring for his dick and that he was more than willing to give it out. Could he at least do it away from her? Did every, single, one of them HAVE to be in his room, in their quarters? It was driving her insane! And what was worse, she had no reason to feel like this. He was her brother; this possessiveness was fucking weird. 

Tyreen convinced herself she was jealous. And not because she had the hots for her brother! No! Because she did not have an incestuous boner for her twin! She’d never had to share Troy before. She was just adjusting to their new life. It was cold feet and homesickness; she missed him, that’s all. Maybe she should dial up the sisterly love, just a little. Remind herself that she was still his favorite. Oh, and maybe break her dry spell. Her pent up hormones were definitely playing a role in this. She’d always been less active than him; whether she was pickier or just less horny in general, she couldn’t say. But it had been a couple of months since she’d had any action. 

Troy liked affection, but Tyreen was almost always the one who initiated it. A habit from their childhood, a facet of their relationship that seemed natural now. So it easy to subtly start upping the number of hugs and head pats and arm squeezes she gave him through the day. Troy was more than receptive. He’d never outgrown enjoying a kiss to his hair or his sister’s knuckles running affectionately down his back. Tyreen was often rewarded with a bright, soft smile, or a murmur of affection, or even a quick peck on the cheek. It almost made her feel better; until she’d smell someone else’s scent on his clothes or skin and the bottom of her stomach would drop out. 

It didn’t make sense. Tyreen was getting plenty of cuddles. Troy’s attention was laser-focused on her almost every waking hour; he refused to let someone else film ANYTHING to do with her, claiming he didn’t trust them to make her look good. He clearly adored her and put no one, not even himself, above her. It shouldn’t bother her that he got laid sometimes...or constantly. 

It shouldn’t. 

It really, really shouldn’t. 

But it did, and there was no longer any way to keep denying why. Tyreen was jealous. She had the hots for her brother. Fantastic. 

-

“I’m going to bed,” Tyreen said abruptly. 

“Huh?” Troy raised his head to look at her, blinking. He had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his agonizingly bare chest. They were sprawled on their coach, watching a movie, and it was barely 10pm. “Kinda early for you?” 

He didn’t move his arm off her, so Tyreen grabbed his cold metal forearm and lifted it off herself. There had been a time--a very brief time--where Troy had been a bit shy about touching people with his prosthetic; especially her. Now, it was just another part of him, meaning Tyreen loved it, and Troy’s hesitation was a thing of the past. “I’m tired,” she said, a little defensively, and got to her feet. 

Troy sat up, looking at her with open concern. “You okay, sis?” He asked softly. 

Tyreen looked away. His eyes were the same color as hers, but they looked so different in his face. “I’m fine, I’m just wiped, okay?” She crossed her arms over her chest and started to walk out of the room. She was lying and they both knew it. The warmth of his skin had been getting to her, as had the thump of his heart and the rhythm of his breath. Tyreen had resigned herself to pining for her brother for the foreseeable future. But some days were harder than others. Maybe they could discuss incest after the Vault was open. Maybe. 

“Okay. G’night.” Troy didn’t hide his disappointment as he slumped back onto the couch. Tyreen was almost to her bedroom door when Troy called, “Love you, Ty!” 

Tyreen froze. They didn’t say that a lot. Hardly ever, actually. “I love you too.” She said, because not saying it back was unthinkable. Her eyes were burning when she closed the door behind her. She didn’t cry, and she didn’t jack off either. Both would be too pathetic to live with. She got into bed and stared at the ceiling, cursing her cute brother and his fucking harem. 

-

This was the best wet dream she’d ever had. God, it was so real. The thick cock pumping lazily in and out of her pussy. The rough hand stroking her face. The soft lips that kept covering hers, kissing her more tenderly than she’d ever felt in her life. She had sex dreams about Troy semi-regularly. Once or twice a month. But this was one for the history books. Tyreen never wanted to wake up. 

“Hey, wake up,” Troy said. 

“What?” Tyreen moaned, lifting her hips. The slow, steady thrusts were amazing, but she wanted to come. 

“Ty, come on, wake up,” Troy urged. His voice sounded really strange. Kinda distant and almost too real. “You’re missing all the fun.” 

“Its good, I’m having fun, fuck me harder…” Tyreen said. Or tried to say. Her mouth felt like it was several seconds behind her brain, and all she could manage was a mumble. 

Troy laughed. “Hey, there you are! Mmm, you’re so good like this. Nice and pliant, just how I like it. Come on Tyreen, open your eyes, wanna see your pretty eyes.” 

“Harder--” Tyreen said and Troy complied, fucking into her rough and deep. 

The sudden force of his thrusts finally jolted her awake, fully awake. Tyreen was sprawled on her bed, her pajama pants gone. Troy was between her legs, grinning at her as he--as he--

Troy was naked, and his cock was in her pussy, and he was fucking her. “Morning!” Troy said cheerfully. Tyreen tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked moan. “Heh, yeah, you make such hot fucking noises, Ty.” He purred. “Wanna make you make more.” He slowed the roll of his hips again, and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Wha--why--Troy?” She squeaked. Actually _squeaked_. 

Troy laughed; a low, dark chuckle that snaked down her spine and settled in her clit. “Mmm, the wake up call? Yeah, woke up with a hard-on. Tried to jack off, but, eh. Wasn’t doing anything for me. And I was jerking it to the thought of you in that little purple bikini anyway...so I thought I’d come in here, show my hot sister some love.” His prosthetic was braced against the bed, and his other hand still cupped her cheek. His thumb roughly caressed her mouth as he spoke. 

Tyreen arched against him, gasping in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and weakly pawed at Troy’s thick ebony hair until she got a grip on it. “This is real,” she panted. “Oh my god, this is real, you’re actually--” 

“Well, yeah, duh,” he said, and kissed her. That same tenderness, at first. Then he deepened it, adding tongue and a little teeth. "Fuck, baby. You're barely moving and this is the best fuck of my life." 

Tyreen twisted in his grip, bucking her hips up against him. Now that she was awake, she wanted to participate, and Troy groaned in appreciation when she did. "Please," she gasped. "Troy, please, come on, wanna come on your dick." 

Troy huffed a laugh. "Sure thing, baby girl, I'll get you there. Don't worry, I haven't failed yet." He winked at her, and Tyreen threw her head back. 

He sped back up, biting and kissing her neck as his hips snapped harder and faster. "That feels so good, so fucking good," she moaned. "God, baby, I wanted you so bad, can't believe we're doing this--" 

"Say thank you," he ordered. "Say thank you for making you mine." He kissed her roughly, open mouthed and sloppy. 

"Piss off," Tyreen moaned. His dick was fantastic but no way. 

"Thank me, Ty," he urged. "It gets me hot, and you'll fucking love it." Tyreen shook her head, refusing, despite the heat in her cheeks and the pounding in her heart. "Do it or I'm not letting you come," he threatened.

Tyreen swallowed hard. "Th-thank you," she said, blushing even deeper. Troy growled in appreciation, encouraging her. "Thank you, Troy, it feels _so good_ , please, _please_ let me come." She wanted to come for him, wanted him to see how much control he had over her. 

"Good girl," he purred. "Such a good girl. Mmm. What else can I make you say?" 

-

Afterwards, they were lying in bed, side by side. Tyreen was spent. Troy had forced three orgasms out of her before he let her tap out, and now she was waiting for the feeling to return to her legs. Troy was radiating smugness next to her. He’d taken a lot of pleasure in turning her into a begging mess, taunting her for the size of the wet spot she left on the sheets and making her suck his fingers. 

"So. Uh. What brought that on?" Tyreen asked. Troy hadn’t offered an explanation on his own. Every time Tyreen had moaned out a confession or tried to tell him how long she’d wanted this, he’d simply whisper “I know, I know, you needed it so bad,” against her skin and then do something that shut her up. 

"I realized you were never going to make a move," he said, folding his hands behind his head. "You were just gonna sulk forever and eventually die of sexual frustration. And that’s no fun. So, being a wonderful, indulgent brother, I took charge." 

Tyreen sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded, leaning over him. 

Troy opened one eye and grinned at her. "Never took you for the understanding type," he teased. "The ‘pine silently from afar’ type, I mean. Thought if I got you jealous enough, you'd just snap and rip my clothes off." He closed his eye again, and chuckled a little. "That did _not_ work." He didn't see her swinging the pillow down onto his chest and choked as the breath got knocked out of him. He sat up, gasping, as Tyreen shouted. 

"MAKING ME JEALOUS? YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE ME _JEALOUS_ , YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH?" Tyreen was shaking with sudden anger. How fucking long had he been playing this game with her? 

Troy was laughing in between wheezing breaths. Tyreen was seething, humiliated and confused. Troy sat up and crawled closer to her. "Don't be like that," he soothed. "Come on, Ty, in my defense, it half worked. You got real fucking jealous." 

Tyreen fell back onto the mattress and rolled over, putting her back to him. Troy’s arm draped over her waist and he spooned against her back. Tyreen ignored him. She was hurt; really, genuinely hurt, and Troy had laughed at her. “Ty,” he tried again. “Let me explain, okay?” 

“I mean, you can TRY,” she ground out. She didn’t want him to leave, but she doubted anything he said was going to soothe her wounded pride. 

Troy was quiet for a minute, letting his fingers stroke and pet the curve of her hip. “Love your curves,” he murmured. “Your body’s so perfect…” He kissed her hair, lightly, and whispered, “Your body’s always been so fucking perfect.” He’d been so tender near the end of their marathon; purring praise into her neck and telling her she was the only girl for him. She’d almost cried. “Ty, I wanted you. I wanted you for a long time.” Her breath caught in her throat. He sounded sincere and she didn’t doubt him for a second. “But I knew you didn’t want me back--” 

Tyreen sat up, yanking out his arms. “Fuck you, yes I did!” 

Troy pushed himself up and continued without missing a beat. “No, you didn’t, not yet. I’ve wanted you since we were ten.” Tyreen gaped at him. There was that sincerity again, in his voice and his eyes and his posture. He was telling the truth. “Ten, Tyreen. I know you haven’t felt the same for that long.” He shrugged and broke eye contact, instead looking down at her hand to lace their fingers together. “And that was okay! Really. I was fine with it. Then we escaped, we got out, and you--” He laughed softly, squeezing her hand. “You got so PISSED whenever you caught me with somebody. You started to go prowling for sex less and less, started clinging to me more and more. I knew you were getting jealous. I...I thought it was a fucking miracle.” 

“But you still wanted me to make the first move?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah. Ty, you always--you’re the one who--I didn’t want to do anything before you were _ready_. Before we were both ready. And I wanted to know what I was doing before I got in bed with you. You’re a goddess Ty, for real, a goddess, I wanted to be a decent lay for you.” He finally looked up again, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Against his lips, Tyreen asked, “Why now?” 

“You looked so miserable last night,” he said, guilt slipping in at the edges of his words. “I thought,” he huffed a humorless laugh. “I thought you’d get possessive and take what you wanted if I made you jealous enough. I thought...had this whole fantasy. About you throwing yourself at me, making demands, and then I’d push you to the floor or bend you over. Give you what you wanted and blow your mind. But…” Troy shook his head. “Obviously, that never happened. You just got sadder and angrier and quieter. It took me a long time to realize that you wouldn’t treat me like you treat everyone else. That you’d be as scared of messing up as I was.” Their foreheads bonked together lightly. “I’m sorry, Ty. I think I kept getting scared that I was, wrong, somehow? Or that you’d bolt if I moved too soon. You’re the one who touches, who kisses my cheek or hugs me or asks for a snuggle. You set the pace for us touching; I felt outta my depth.” 

Tyreen flushed. Okay, yeah, he was right. He was, at times, overly respectful of her boundaries, and only touched when invited. She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “That was still dumb of you,” she grumbled. He hadn’t really meant to hurt her. He’d been fucking with her; that was what they did. Besides, there was no manual for seducing your sister. They were lucky one of them hadn’t done something far stupider. 

“Yeah. Sorry babe. I’ll be smarter.” Troy promised. “Um. You wanna get some breakfast?” 

Tyreen fell back onto the mattress. “You get it,” she said. “You frigging broke me. I’m not moving at all today.” 

Troy laughed softly. “You think that’s the worst I can do?” He purred. "I'll show you 'broke', Ty..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of tags and consent: Tyreen does not have permission to spy on Troy or his partners and Troy does not discuss anything he does to Tyreen here. They're both fine and did, in fact, want it, but STILL this was not okay.
> 
> Want to support me in others ways? Here's my tumblr? https://jaymonsterthecanaryprince.tumblr.com/Links


End file.
